


红绳（10）

by tiffanyliu



Category: all坤 昊坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyliu/pseuds/tiffanyliu





	红绳（10）

红绳（10）

今夜的蔡家十分热闹，只因蔡恩奎的生日前夕准备了私人派对请来了帝都的上层学生们，所有人都在蔡家大宅里狂欢着，平日里的暗潮汹涌也在这里发生着。

 

朱正廷从车上下来，手里拿着一个装饰精美的礼物盒，脸上优雅的微笑不减，他慢步走近大门。和门卫点了点头，门卫打开大门，映入眼帘的是站在门口的蔡家两位少爷。朱正廷笑着和蔡恩奎寒暄几句，递上自己的礼物，不动声色的看了眼蔡徐坤然后离开了。蔡徐坤收到他的暗号，随便找了个借口也走了。

转过身，脸上对哥哥的尊敬早已消失，留下的只有蔡家二少蔡徐坤如往常一样的玫瑰的娇艳/妩媚。蔡徐坤毫不犹豫的大步走开，把蔡恩奎留在身后。他往朱正廷的方向走去，路上接过服务生递来的的香槟，蔡徐坤半眯着眼睛打量着四周，慢悠悠走向朱正廷。朱正廷看着他仿佛在寻找猎物的魅惑模样，心里对自己的自制力苦笑但面上却没有透露半分。

终于，蔡徐坤来到了朱正廷身边，殷红的嘴唇抿着酒杯，低声说，“正廷，就你一个？”

朱正廷说，“听说丞丞也来了，但找不到他。”

蔡徐坤放下酒杯，又看了眼四周似乎在找人，“好像只有我们二人。”

朱正廷也看了几眼，“尤长靖他们应该在哪个房间里，不过黄明昊应该和范丞丞一起来的，怎么也不见了？”

“是吗？”蔡徐坤没看到黄明昊，只好和朱正廷换了一个话题。二人交谈的亲密模样被一些人收入眼里，有人对此能够忍耐却有人不能。

 

黄明昊其实就在他们不远处的地方，周围环绕的都是想要靠近黄家的名媛小姐们，她们死命的想要往黄明昊胸膛里挤，但也有明智的人看到了黄明昊不好的脸色，悄悄的远离黄明昊。

黄明昊一口喝掉了一整杯酒，然后把酒瓶重重地砸在桌面上。周围的人安静了下来，不一会就有人开始关怀黄明昊，其中就有孙家的大小姐。

“明昊，怎么了？”

孙琪儿担忧的看着黄明昊，伸出纤纤玉手碰了下黄明昊的额头。她是凭借着自己孙家大小姐的身份才能触碰到黄明昊的，可以说她是内定的未来的黄家儿媳妇。感受着旁人羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神，孙琪儿在心里看不起他人。

黄明昊不耐烦的拿开孙琪儿的手，他站起身，不顾他人不解的目光和孙琪儿惊讶而瞪大的眼睛，他大步往蔡徐坤的方向走去。此刻朱正廷不知去了哪儿，只留下蔡徐坤一人对付着套近乎的陌生人。

看着他人对蔡徐坤炽热的目光，黄明昊在心里暗骂一句，一脚踢开原本站在蔡徐坤面前的人，然后抓起还没消化掉他的异常举动的蔡徐坤上楼。

“明昊！你在干嘛！”

蔡徐坤低声说着，看着楼下有人发现了他们并用好奇的目光看向他们，蔡徐坤感到不舒服。但黄明昊却不管不顾的蛮力的拉着蔡徐坤进入他的房间，然后用力甩上了门。

 

“你发疯啊！”

蔡徐坤被用力扔到床上，因为床垫过于柔软而弹起来的他怒气冲冲的看着黄明昊冷着脸的样子。蔡徐坤不理解黄明昊的发疯举动，他坐在床上开始整理自己的头发和衣服，不再看向黄明昊，打算弄好就马上离开房间。

但黄明昊却因为蔡徐坤想要离开而更加生气，他再一次推倒蔡徐坤，压在他身上感受着身下柔软的触觉，他冷着声问，“你要去哪里？”

蔡徐坤没好气的说，“去找正廷和丞丞。”

蔡徐坤的这一句让黄明昊心里的那根理智线彻底断裂，黄明昊当时就红了眼，在蔡徐坤惊讶和反抗中撕扯/掉他的衣服。

“放开我！”蔡徐坤大声喊着，但却没能唤醒黄明昊失去的理智，也因隔音太好没能得到门外的救援。他不断的反抗着，却没能停下黄明昊的疯狂举动，而他却在无意中帮到了黄明昊撕/扯的速度。

看着身/下白皙中带着粉色的肌肤，和蔡徐坤娇颜上因为气愤和反抗带来的天然的腮红，黄明昊知道自己的欲/火已经控制不住了。黄明昊也没想压制自己，他低下头，第一次亲吻到了那两朵红梅。

蔡徐坤的乳//头被黄明昊吸//吮着，他心里感到羞耻也没有任何快感。感受到大腿处的炽热//硬度，蔡徐坤感到不妙，但无论他如何反抗却都没能撼动到精心锻炼身体的黄明昊。

黄明昊对蔡徐坤心里的厌恶毫不知情，此刻的他只有愿望实现的激动和对娇人肖想已久的欲//望。他的嘴唇缓缓上移，到达蔡徐坤的红唇，在他瞪大双目中夺走了他的初吻。

感受着嘴里的温热和丝滑触觉，这是黄明昊尝过的最甜美的味道，他沉浸在这甜蜜中无法自拔，甚至伸出舌//头撬开紧闭的贝齿，进入蔡徐坤的嘴里想要获取更多的满足。

但只有他在享受，放弃挣扎的蔡徐坤仰着头任凭眼泪顺着眼角掉入被褥里。他很委屈，也很伤心。黄明昊是他的弟弟，可他却被这毫无血缘关系的弟弟夺走了初吻，甚至可能更多的第一次。

果然，黄明昊恋恋不舍的离开了他的嘴，津//液在二人的嘴唇上拉伸，给这安静的空间里带来了色//情的味道。嘴唇往下移，路过鲜红依旧的乳//头和肚//脐，直经来到双//腿之间。黄明昊直起身，面对面的看着双眼水润通红的蔡徐坤，看着蔡徐坤诱/人的模样，手轻轻抚摸着蔡徐坤颤抖的雪白//大腿，他低声说，“哥哥……你不该这样的……”

不该这样去诱惑别人，也不该这么诱惑他。

说完他又低下头，轻轻的吻上蔡徐坤的大//腿，在他不断的踢打中用蛮力压住他的下/半/身，然后享受着只有他一人的美妙中。蔡徐坤紧咬自己的红唇，泪水在眼里打转，他强忍着不让自己哭出来。在黄明昊的手触摸到他身后的隐/秘/地方的时候，他终于忍不住哑声叫起，“不要！”

但已被冲昏头脑的黄明昊无视掉蔡徐坤声音里的绝望和拒绝，此刻他的眼里只有那淡粉色的小/花/朵，他伸出一根手指，缓慢但又不可反抗的刺/入那紧/致的地方。感受着手指传来的干涩和温热，黄明昊皱紧了眉头，心里的魔鬼催促着他加快速度，但对那人的爱意又不容他去伤害心爱之人。在这矛盾下，他选择用自己去做润//滑。

黄明昊把炽/热放入蔡徐坤的双腿之间，不顾蔡徐坤的拒绝开始抽插起来。选择不看的蔡徐坤闭着眼被迫感受着双/腿/中的滚烫温度和被摩擦的痛楚，他知道自己的命运已经被注定了。他推开不了此刻压在他身上的人，也逃不掉了。

不知过了多久，黄明昊终于攀上顶端，在蔡徐坤双腿中/射/了出来。就在蔡徐坤松了一口气时，黄明昊伸出手指沾起白//浊，重新插入那小//洞中。蔡徐坤抓紧床单，闭着眼弓起身子，本能的抗拒着外来之物。黄明昊对蔡徐坤的抗拒置之不理，刚发//泄过的性//器再度站起身，高高竖起表示自己的兴奋。

就在黄明昊感觉肠//道放松了点时，他抽出手指，扶起自己的性//器进入了小洞，成为了第一个占/据蔡徐坤的身体的人。感受着从脊椎传入大脑的快/感，黄明昊咬着牙开始抽//插在还未完全润/滑的小//穴里，殊不知在二人交/合/处/的白色床单渐渐染上血红色，也不知蔡徐坤紧咬的红唇上已有伤口正在流血。

黄明昊的喉咙里时不时的传来满足的声音，一只手紧抓着蔡徐坤的细腰，另一只手贪婪的抚/摸着身下人的肌/肤，似乎是要把他每一寸完整的印在脑海里。过了不知多久，他终于满足的释/放在蔡徐坤身/体/深处，他闭着眼感受着肠//道缩/紧的快/感和射//精的放松感，当他睁开眼时，看到的是早已昏迷过去的蔡徐坤和他发白的脸色。

那一刻黄明昊感觉自己的心跳停止了，他扶起蔡徐坤往怀里抱，轻轻的摇晃他，想要让他睁开眼睛。黄明昊不经意的看到床单上的鲜红血迹，然后他抿紧嘴把蔡徐坤往怀里抱紧，张口说话的那一刻就连黄明昊自己都没想到的颤抖和沙哑，“坤……”

黄明昊很害怕，甚至有点后悔，后悔自己不顾他的伤痛和抗拒。但此刻黄明昊最担心的是昏迷不醒的蔡徐坤，他轻柔的把虚弱的人放回床上，粗暴的套上衣服就离开房间，留下蔡徐坤一人在这空荡的卧室里。

黄明昊先找到朱正廷，打断他和别人的谈话，简单的告诉他状况然后拉着他走了。路上朱正廷不断的问黄明昊但都没有得到答案，起初他还不理解，可当他看到面色苍白的蔡徐坤躺在沾着血/迹的床上，朱正廷终于忍不住给了黄明昊一拳。黄明昊被打的退出房间，他的左脸红肿，外加嘴角流血，这一幕正好被人拍了下来。

 

朴宥真因为范丞丞被死对头林秀妍占据而心情不好，站在二楼的阳台吹风，当她转过头时正好看到衣/衫/不/整/的黄明昊拉着一脸担忧的朱正廷上楼的画面。

她不动声色的藏在帘子后面，夜晚的黑暗和深色的帘子成为她最好的躲藏处，朴宥真拿出手机，录下了黄明昊朱正廷二人从进入房间一直到黄明昊被打出房间。隐约中她听到了“蔡徐坤”这三个字，但朴宥真不确定，所以她在黄明昊离开二楼时悄悄走过蔡徐坤的房间，偷偷拍了照片发到全校人都在的群里。

她看着手机里显示发送成功，朴宥真笑着看着此刻还没有任何回复的屏幕，她关掉手机，静悄悄的离开了。

 

林秀妍抱着范丞丞的手臂，突然包包里的手机传来震动。她拿出手机，看到了朴宥真译名发的照片，林秀妍笑着把手机放在范丞丞面前，撒娇的说，“你看，朱少爷的照片。”

范丞丞本来就对这女人不耐烦，但听到是朱正廷的消息自己还是看了。看着照片上的朱正廷背对着镜头，跪在床边轻抚着一人的脸庞，而床上的人虽然模糊但却是范丞丞化成灰都认得出的人，蔡徐坤。

他猛的站起身，甩开想要跟上来的林秀妍飞奔上楼，他要问到底发生了什么！

 

不仅仅只有范丞丞认出蔡徐坤，其他人也有，比如说蔡家大少蔡恩奎。

蔡恩奎刷着手机，嘴角一直保持着一个上扬的角度，坐在他旁边的王子异感到好奇也拿出了手机，导致这个圈子里的人都不约而同的做了同样的事。最先看完的是林彦俊和王琳凯，王琳凯是第一个冷静不了的，他不理会哥哥王子异想要拉住他的手，飞奔上楼去找蔡徐坤。第二个起身的是尤长靖和林彦俊，他们虽然没有王琳凯那么激动和愤怒，但知道他们的人都了解当最温柔的尤长靖冷下脸的时候，谁都不可能阻止他。

最先到达的是范丞丞，第一眼看到的是朱正廷的满脸担心，然后他把视线转向不知什么时候返回的黄明昊低着头站在一旁。看着他衣/衫/不/整和微肿的脸颊，范丞丞似乎也明白了什么，他冷着脸，周围的气场变得更加低沉和冰冷。

这种低气压一直维持到王琳凯的出现，不见其人却闻其声，“坤儿！”

王琳凯扶着门框喘着粗气，他看着昏迷中的蔡徐坤，本就忍耐力不强的他直接上前抓住黄明昊的衣领把他拎起来压在墙上，咬牙切齿的问，“我说，坤怎么了……”

“对不起……”

黄明昊哑声说出第一句话，这一句就已经承认了是自己的错。这下就连范丞丞也忍不住了，他拉开王琳凯又给了黄明昊一拳，黄明昊倒在地上，可就算咳出血他也没有还手。就在王琳凯也想要加入那一刻，尤长靖和林彦俊二人赶来了。

“正廷！坤坤怎么了？”

林彦俊低声问道，尤长靖拉着王琳凯不让他靠近黄明昊，聪明的二人已经知道了黄明昊对蔡徐坤做了什么，但他们只是不敢接受。

可朱正廷的一句话却打破了所有人的不相信，朱正廷转过头，红着眼颤抖的说，“……坤……被夺走……了……”

说完他扑向黄明昊，拳头疯狂的砸向黄明昊的身体，朱正廷嘶吼的喊着，“为什么！”

为什么？

为什么这么伤害他？为什么要这么对他？

为什么要打破我们之间的平衡？

 

 

为什么我们都爱着同一个人，一个回应不了我们的他？


End file.
